The Biggest Lie
by Skyla15699
Summary: She was diligent. She was kind. She was hard-working, and she would have never broken a rule if it wasn't for a certain olive-head. Not to mention the fact that she had to carry a set of clean clothing ,all the way to the pool in the middle of winter for this one man. But there were other things to worry about. One-shot: MakotoxOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Free!

**A/N:** Hey there, it's me again! So this time, I've made my way into the Free! section. :) So, this one-shot is dedicated to someone I know~ XD I hope that you guys enjoy it! Merry Christmas to everyone! (though it's still the 24th here :p)

* * *

**One-shot: The Biggest Lie**

By all means, Leanna was a good girl.

She was a hard working student. She never drank or partied. She never broke a rule before and holds pride in it.

She was a straight A student and quite diligent as well.

Which brings us back to the point as to why Leanna is sneaking around the school corridors at past curfew time, which is clearly against the golden rule of every school.

Apparently, she has a soft spot for those in need of help, especially when it's_ her_ help they want. No matter how absurd or complicated they are, she considers all of them and enthusiastically completes them.

Not to mention the fact that she accepts those insane requests that would definitely not be completed with ease or at a negligible cost.

But this time, it was different. Nobody asked her to do anything. Nobody pushed their burdens onto her. Nobody purposely forced her to do all their work.

Leanna was willing to break her own pride just to deliver a new set of clean clothes for her 'special' classmate at the swimming pool. Of course, she could have asked her classmate's friend, Haruka, to deliver them in her stead, but she decided against that.

Leanna was not going to push her own burdens onto someone else, unlike all those who did the same thing to her.

Leanna quietly walked through the silent and dark corridor, making sure that no sound was being made. The footprints she made with her winter boots were definitely going to create problems for her in the near future, but she hoped that nobody would be able to trace the irregular patterns at the sole of her boots back to her.

Of course the school guards won't be hiring professional detectives just to track down one rule-breaking student…right?

And hell it's impossible for her to be the only one wearing this same winter boots. There were quite a number of students in the female population that she saw wore the same exact boots as her.

Coincidence or not, she didn't care as long as that made the head of the school busier, not to mention how having more suspects makes it less likely that she would become their main suspect.

As she treaded down the dark corridor, Leanna caught herself wondering about how her classmate could swim in the middle of winter, not to mention that it was nighttime where even the slightest glimpse of warmth from the morning had faded away and not return home with a cold.

But that was no surprise; he was a swimming freak.

Nearing the familiar corner, she sighed before reaching towards the door at the end of the corridor. Hands clasped around the knob, she turned it and as silently as possible, opened the door.

A gush of icy cold wind greeted her, brushing the loose hair strands from her ponytail away from her face. Unconsciously clutching the bag with the change of clothing closer to herself, Leanna took a step forward and lightly shut the door behind her.

Her eyes roamed around the vast area with the water source sitting in the center, trying to spot a glimpse of a certain olive-green colored locks of hair. Sadly, none was to be seen.

Leanna frowned. She was sure that he would be swimming right at this spot today. She sighed before turning around, reaching towards the same doorknob again.

*SPLASH*

Eyes widening at the sound of water splashing that broke the silence in the cramped-up room, Leanna whirled around.

And there he was, standing in the middle of the glimmering azure. Droopy green eyes met Leanna's form as she face palmed at her own stupidity.

Was she so stupid that she'd forget the fact that a swimmer would of course be swimming _under_ the water?

That was no exception to those who do backstrokes. Of course, they won't be swimming with their backs on the rim of the water the whole day…or at least she thought so.

A grin from the man's side broke the awkward and eerie silence in the room. Leanna smiled before treading forward with the package clutched close to her chest.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Come to see me?" asked Makoto teasingly. She shook her head, refusing to accept the hidden truth.

"Nope. I just came to deliver a spare change of clothes," was her short reply. Makoto blinked.

"But I brought mine though…?" stated Makoto with a hint of confusion in his voice. Leanna rolled her eyes.

"Haruka stole your clothes for the day," deadpanned Leanna. The man's reaction was almost immediate.

"W-what?! Again? God, that Haruka…" yelled Makoto with a loud sigh. Leanna had no choice but to laugh at this familiar scene. Haruka had done the same thing last month too. "No wonder he hurried to leave today…"

"Who cares about that, I brought a new set for you," Leanna answered his short ranting with a shrug.

Makoto blinked before he smiled so warmly that it almost melted the large amount of snow that was covering Leanna's coat. Not to mention how that same smile always melted her heart.

"Thank you, Lea-chan," Makoto said as Leanna felt heat rush up her face.

"I-It's no problem. Shouldn't you be getting out of the water now?" asked Leanna as an attempt to change the topic of the conversation.

"Ah, can you wait a few more minutes," asked Makoto as Leanna frowned. "I want to swim a few more laps first."

Leanna sighed. She knew there was no point in arguing when it was as clear as glass that she'd be the one to back out in the end.

"Fine…I'll just sit here and wait…" said Leanna with a pout as she treaded closer to the edge of the pool.

Leanna bent down and placed the bag of clothes onto the ground. She sat down on the ground, hastily took her boots off, and dropped her feet into the water. The effect was almost immediate. Her face scrunched up as her eyebrows twitched. Her hands shook.

"S-SO COLD! HOW CAN YOU SWIM IN THIS, MAKOTO?!" Leanna let loose a high-pitched scream. Makoto laughed at her reaction.

"It's because you're not used to swimming in freezing water yet. I've always swam in the middle of winter," laughed Makoto as Leanna pouted.

"You swimming freak…" muttered Leanna.

Thinking back to all the days they've been together, she pretty much knew what Makoto's reaction would be.

After observing him for a while (not stalking), she could guess exactly how her 'friend' would react to every question that could be possibly asked. Her accuracy had also been proven countless number of times. Yet this time, Makoto's reaction was not what she expected.

He was smiling and not retorting back like normal. His eyes were gleaming with raw amusement.

"But Lea-chan…you keep saying that every day but in the end, you still like this swimming freak."

His reply stabbed her through the heart.

"W-what?!" yelled Leanna, wincing at how her voice rose about an octave higher in pitch.

His grin grew wider.

"Your reaction just proves my point more," Makoto teased as Leanna blushed madly.

"S-SHUT UP!" screamed Leanna as Makoto laughed. She didn't need anyone to tell her because she knew exactly well how red her face was. Yes, as red at a beet. No doubt.

"Ne, Lea-chan." Leanna's right eyebrow twitched.

"…What?" she snapped, voice coming out harsher than she expected, though Makoto was not fazed at all. Instead, his actions just grew bolder and bolder. Before Leanna knew it, he was literally swimming towards her – with a freestyle stroke.

She blinked. "Uh, Makoto?"

He halted to a stop when he was standing right in front of her. She blinked. And then, he grinned, accompanied with a yellow background with white daisies literally surrounding him. Not to mention that twinkle of light…

And this Makoto just screamed the word trouble.

"Lea-chan~"

Screw that, this Makoto screamed the word chaos.

"Y-yeah?" stammered Leanna as she gulped. This Makoto was seriously freaking her out.

"…Would you like to join me in the water?" Before that sentence could even sink into her mind, Leanna felt something grab her legs that were wading in the cool azure as that 'something' swept her off her…butt.

She felt herself lift up into the air with a squeal. And before she knew it, she was engulfed in the endless stream of water.

Despite being submerged underwater, she could hear his laughter from above the water ringing in her ears. Thrashing around in the water, she finally emerged with a shiver as the freezing temperature of the water came to her realization.

She couldn't help but sneeze. Her eyes glanced towards the man who was bowling over with laughter as they narrowed into a glare.

"Keep laughing like that and I'll make sure you never swim again," she snapped with a scowl, but the man would not stop laughing no matter what she said.

"T-that look….o-on your face when I….p-pulled you into the water….hahaha," Makoto kept on laughing.

With a roll of her eyes, Leanna threw her arms up into the air emphatically, clearly at her wit's end. "I give up, you win."

He stopped laughing but amusement was clearly still lurking in his eyes. She could literally _see_ it.

"I was just playing around, Lea-chan. Besides, it's lonely swimming alone…" said Makoto with a pout. Leanna resisted the urge to smack the man in the head at that moment.

"But that isn't a reasonable reason to just throw me into the water," she grabbed a fistful of her winter coat that was wet and heavy from the water. "Look, you got my coat wet! How will I go home now?"

"You can just normally walk home."

"What?! Excuse me, you may not have noticed but it's winter right now and it's snowing like crazy outside. How do you expect me to not freeze up into a snowman if I'm walking outside in the snow all wet and cold?"

Leanna sighed. This man was beyond reasoning. She turned around and started to swim over towards the edge of the pool, obviously wanting to get out of the water as soon as possible before a cold would knock her out.

…Though having a pair of arms wrapping around her was not part of her plan.

"M-Makoto?" she yelped as the man wrapped his arms around her waist, preventing her from escaping from his wrath. He pulled her closer towards him. Leanna could feel the heat radiating from the man's body as her back hit Makoto's bare chest.

He lowered his head down next to her ear as he whispered with a low voice, "Lea…are you going to leave your boyfriend alone?"

Leanna shuddered at the close distance between them as she blushed. She heard a laugh right next to her ear as the color of cheeks reddened. She tilted her face down, attempting to hide the blush.

"Y-yeah…I am…it's your fault I'm wet like this so just let me leave to warm myself up, okay? I'll leave your clothes here so hurry up and get home. Swimming in the middle of winter isn't that healthy, you know," she blurted out rapidly as she attempted to push herself out of Makoto's arms but failed.

No matter how much she struggled, she couldn't leave that spot in his arms and he was making her uncomfortable in everyway possible.

"Lea-chan, do you know how wrong that sounded?" asked Makoto as Leanna blinked. She tilted her face up to meet his eyes.

"Um…what sounded wrong?" Leanna asked, as she tilted her head to the right innocently. Makoto's eyes clouded as he smirked at her.

"The wet part," he said.

Leanna blinked as she remembered back to what she had said. She had said that it was Makoto's fault that she was wet like this and it was true. He threw her into the pool on purpose and now she was wet from head to toe. So what was wrong with the word wet? I mean, she was only wet with water-

Leanna's eyes widened as her cheeks flared in realization. Makoto's eyes were filled to the brim with amusement as he saw how she had realized how her words might have caused a misunderstanding.

"…I didn't mean it that way," muttered Leanna as she turned her face away from him, not knowing how she was going to face him. But all Makoto had to do was spin her around so that she was facing his bare chest.

He saw how her whole face went red at the sudden action. He lightly chuckled to himself as he tilted her face up by the chin to have a clearer look at her flushed face.

"Lea-chan? Your face is really red…are you okay?" he teased as the girl's eyes narrowed.

"Stop teasing me…" muttered Leanna with a pout.

"So you want me to stop teasing you? But you're fun to tease~" said Makoto with a cheery voice.

"S-shut up!" said Leanna as she scowled and turned her face away from Makoto.

She could feel her heart beating rapidly against her chest. Her whole body wanted to just melt. She knew how red her face was and she knew that Makoto was clearly finding the situation amusing.

Though she had to admit…sometimes when he gave her his attention, it did feel good.

"Leanna," his voice broke through the silence.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she willingly turned her head to face Makoto's face. Makoto had always called her Lea-chan since the first day they had met in school. He had never called her by her full name before – until this moment, that is.

Her eyes met his and she felt a spark light up between them. There was a tingle coursing through her body and she shivered at the way Makoto was gazing at her – eyes hazy and clouded with lust.

Leanna could literally feel Makoto shift as he slowly leaned down. His breathe felt close against her face and she swallowed, nervous.

"Um…can you please let go of me?" stuttered Leanna as a last wish before she was going to be devoured. (Yes, she knew that she was going to be devoured)

Makoto just smiled deviously. "Nope!"

And before she could protest, she felt an abrupt pressure against her lips. Makoto's lips were against hers. She was completely overwhelmed by the different feelings that were being released from the passionate kiss.

She was completely overwhelmed by the feeling of heat and of his hot breath. Everything about the kiss just made her feel like she was on cloud nine. As the pleasure began to sink into her mind, she couldn't help but gasp as the air left her lungs.

His skillful tongue sneakily entered her as she gasped and clung onto Makoto's body like her life depended on it. Leanna felt light-headed as she could no longer comprehend what was happening to her but all she could feel…was pleasure.

He trailed kisses down her collarbone as she let out a fluttery moan.

He immediately silenced her with another passionate kiss. She was sure that these sensations would not grow stronger but it was deemed possible when a moan trickled from her lips and wild pants tore her apart.

He was giving her an astounding amount of pleasure. Some may say that it was too severe that it bordered on pain but Leanna could care less.

"_I love Makoto too much to care." _

Leanna had no idea how long they had been kissing but he finally halted his actions and stopped assaulting her mouth.

Both of them were panting for air. Makoto was smiling warmly at her as she tried to fade out the red in her cheeks. She felt his two arms wrap around her again as she was pulled close into his chest.

His face lowered down next to ear as he whispered the words she wanted to hear the most.

"…I love you, Leanna."

She blushed hard at those words, but her arms automatically wrapped around his body. She opened her mouth to reply to his words.

"...I hate you."

But both of them knew that was the biggest lie she had ever told in her whole life.


End file.
